The present invention relates to a flickering device, and more particularly to a type of flickering device incorporated into a telephone set so that a flickering illumination will be initiated when the telephone rings and during a telephone conversation.
Telephone sets have developed from a simple communication device into multipurpose decorative communications equipment. Therefore, a telephone set in a modern office is required to perform its practical functions of communication and to provide an attractive appearance and a novel structure as well.
The existing telephone sets are normally classified into wire telephone sets and wireless telephone sets each having three major parts: a telephone body; a handset; and a wire connecting portion. In the telephone body, basic telephone circuits are provided for receiving communication information transferred from a telecommunication office and for transmitting communication information delivered from a telephone user. Although the three major parts of a conventional telephone set mentioned above have undergone constant development and renovation, and many styles have been created for the outer appearance thereof, the entire structure is still confined to a conventional "modularized" structure. Therefore, more functional accessories are required for conventional telephone sets in order to promote the communication efficiency and the commercial value thereof in the telecommunication industry. The ringing sound produced by a telephone provides a very good example of this need for more functional accessories because the ringing of a telephone is frequently blamed for breaking the concentration of someone or disrupting a quiet atmosphere. Although the magnitude of the ringing sound in conventional telephone sets can be adjusted, the inconvenience of the ringing sound still exists. It should also be noted that this ringing sound is of little or no use as a signal of an incoming call to those persons who are hard of hearing or deaf.